


Hell, They Better Hide

by Ceilingbumps



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceilingbumps/pseuds/Ceilingbumps
Summary: He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoesCause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you.





	Hell, They Better Hide

**Warning:** There is something like a jump scare near the start of the video because I used that creepy face from the Sallie House part of _3 Horrifying Cases Of Ghosts And Demons_. There aren't any loud noises, the face is just there. If you want to skip it, it appears at 00:12 and is gone at 00:13.

**Password:** Compelling

[Hell, They Better Hide.](https://vimeo.com/249353279) from [Ceilingbumps](https://vimeo.com/user41164088) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Doesn't finish editing anything for like two years.  
> Also me: Pretty much forces myself to get this done in one day.
> 
> I apologize to Bigfoot for insinuating he eats children. 
> 
> Not totally happy with this, but I like the parts I like a lot more than I hate the parts I hate so. Here you go.


End file.
